Black Roses
by Lunarose the Dreamer
Summary: It's been two years since Raven's father nearly destroyed planet Earth. The mystical girl has grown a bit more into freedom of emotion and she's stunned when a green young man comes to her door to give her something unique while she is writing odd poems. Feelings are revealed and she finally realizes that it's okay to open up a bit. BB/Rae fluff! XD


_Throw me out in the cold_

_Save this world from me_

_So I don't have to see_

_The evil of one's doing_

_His power of me_

_That is what I was once forced to think_

_The world that could have been_

_Obliterated and taken from under our feet_

_Is suddenly more beautiful than I ever could have thought_

_I ever could have felt_

_Flowers no longer wilt_

Raven finished writing the nameless poem and looked off into the distance in her room. She had been writing with a black feather pen in a large, ancient, Azarathian diary while sitting criss-cross on her dark bed. It was so odd. She actually wrote something with a happy ending. Normally she would've had to strain herself from throwing up over how happy it was, but it seemed suddenly suitable to her.

Usually, she felt cozy and serene, wrapped up in sheets of gloom and depression. Now she could finally relax and breathe for once after the world had almost ended because of her father, Trigon, using her as a weapon.

It had been a couple of years since that day. Raven was sixteen and she still felt so relieved and released from the prophecies she once heard since she was a mere child. Feelings had been developing inside of her and she suddenly appreciated her friends more.

Starfire was like her sister. Sometimes that Tamaranian would implore on curling and brushing her lovely lilac hair and she would merely refuse. They were opposites but still close.

Rae and Robin had a close bond. They always had an easy time understanding each other.

Raven and Cyborg would hang out in the garage sometimes and fix up the T car.

Now Raven and BB were another story. It was weird how all of a sudden he seemed to be getting more and more awkward and nervous and weird around her than usual. She became suspicious of it. The otherworldly girl would be a bit more sensitive towards him but sarcastic and sassy as always. Sometimes she would kick herself because of it. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

The purple-haired young woman jumped slightly at the sound of knocking on her door. It only startled her because she had been so focused on her poem writing and she was in a sort of trance-y state. The knocking continued.

"Yes?" She asked, somewhat irritated. The tone of her creaking, monotone voice was most certainly a warning.

"Um, h-hey it's BB. I just... Wanted to show you something." Beast Boy said, ending it like he was asking a question. He had grown a little taller over the years than Raven, but he still felt smaller than her sometimes.

Raven was a little surprised.

"...Oh?" She asked. She felt exposed, unshielded all of a sudden when she remembered to stay on her guard. This was Beast Boy she was talking to. "Well, if it's a corny pun I don't want anything to do with it." Nevertheless, she started to amble towards the door.

He nervously smiled. His green personality showed vibrantly on the outside and inside.

"Oh, no. Not that. I- wanted to give you something." The changeling said.

Raven's purple brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Seriously?" She asked and opened the door just a crack to make sure he wasn't joking. As always, her hood was up so a shadow hid her oddly angelic face.

He looked slightly nervous but smiled at the dark girl in front of him. He was holding something. It was a bouquet of roses. But not just any roses. Black roses.

Raven raised her eyebrows in surprised approval and removed her hood from her head so Beast Boy could see her clearly.

He gave her a big excited smirk and handed the dark blossoms to her.

"Here ya go!" He exclaimed.

Her eyes widened, looking almost innocent for a moment.

"It's... A bouquet." She said. "Of roses... Black roses."

"Yup! You know I-I wasn't sure if you would like it or not so I looked for Star for a little advice. Sorry it's a little late. You, um, just recovered from your little fever... Right? So I wanted to help you out. Anyway, I thought you might like-y?" His voice squeaked at the end and he scratched his neck in anxiety. His cheeks were oddly pink.

Raven simply blinked at the lovely blossoms in her hand.

"Beast Boy." Her voice sounded either unsteady or irritated.

The young man cringed in suspense. A big sweat drop appeared on his head.

"... They're... perfect." She said.

It was like the world had nearly fallen out of its orbit but somehow whirled back on course.

BB sighed and wiped his giant sweat drop from his head. He smiled and regained a relaxed posture.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Really."

"As in you're not being sarcastic?"

"Beast Boy, if you want to tell whether or not I'm being sarcastic just look at my face." She said with a raise of her eyebrows and a nod.

"Uh..." He was about to say _but that wouldn't matter_ but he held up his pointer finger, stopping himself. A smirk formed on his lips. He was surprised to see Raven slightly smiling, too.

She looked pretty when she smiled. No, not pretty. That was an understatement. She was absolutely, positively gorgeous.

"Thanks, Beast Boy." She added softly.

His smile grew so large that his eyes were almost shut.

"Hey, no prob, Rae." He said and waved as a gesture to let it go.

"Right." She said.

He smiled and nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them so they were just looking at each other curiously for a moment.

Then Beast Boy remembered what he was going to ask.

"Oh, yeah. So, Raven... I-I was wondering..." He started. "Would you... Uh..."

For some reason, he felt like his tongue was tripping over itself.

The mystical girl in front of him was expectant and impossible to decipher.

"Raven, I... I..." He stuttered.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice sounded slightly more innocent than usual.

"Well... I... I need to tell you something. Can we... How about I talk to you about it in- somewhere else? Maybe not in the hallway?" The changeling asked. His heart calmed down in his chest.

_Yeah, baby steps, BB. You've got it! _His little conscience told him in his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure. Not in my room though." Raven answered flatly.

"OK. Well... You want to take a walk with me...? On the beach?" He asked.

There was a look in his sweet emerald eyes that showed he was finally growing up a bit. He wasn't that same childish green boy who Raven had met a few years ago.

Raven closed her eyes for a second but nodded.

"Mhmm." She said and the slightest smile spread on her lips.

He smiled.

"OK." He said and escorted her outside of the Titans tower.

* * *

It was a nice warm, sunset afternoon. The sky was a radiant explosion of lovely colors above the green boy and the purple girl who stood on the beach.

Her violet hair billowed in the wind and her eerie cloak flapped slowly behind her. She looked amazing.

Beast Boy gave her a gradually growing smile and started to walk on the sand.

The salty water smelt so fresh.

They loved the sound of the ocean. It was soothing to the both of them and was a perfect source of soothing for Beast Boy's nerves.

Deep down, Raven was nervous, too. She managed to cloak it though with her expressionless mask. Most of all, she was stunned and confused.

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" She finally brought up the confidence to ask.

Beast Boy looked down at the glittering sand.

"Well, Rae, it's just that..." He said and took a deep breath.

Raven perused his face so much that he could feel her amethyst eyes watching him.

He continued.

"Ever since I met you, Raven... Well, what I'm trying to say is... I like you... A lot." He said.

The girl stopped in her tracks and faced him.

He did the same cautiously.

_Oh, no. This is it!_ He thought. If he messed this up, he would most certainly beat himself up for a _long_ time.

"You... Like me?" She asked.

Beast Boy's cheeks went deep red and his eyes went bashfully to the ground.

"Well... Yeah." He said, scratching in between his neck and his green hair. His heart was threatening to turn into a supernova in his chest.

"...You really mean that?" She asked.

He took a deep breath, sighed, then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Of course I do, Raven." He said gravely.

She bit her lips and tried to think of other explanations than the ones that were plaguing her mind and making her heart beat hard in her chest.

"...As a friend?"

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped a little.

"Yes. As a friend and... More than a friend... A lot more than a friend." He said and struggled to keep eye contact with her.

She swallowed and blinked at him.

There was a suspenseful silence that stretched between them.

"Beast Boy... I hate to say it... But the feeling is mutual." She said and a slight lilac blush colored her cheeks.

He blinked, his muscles finally relaxing. His eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." She said and nodded.

Another few moments of silence went on between them.

Beast Boy was still dazed.

"Wow... So... Does this mean we're... Together now?" He asked.

Raven grinned slightly.

"If you want to be." She said.

His heart was threatening to bounce out of his jumpsuit. He smiled.

"Cool. So then... A kiss for good luck?" He asked nervously. He couldn't recall the first or last time he had kissed but he was old enough to be tired of wanting to find out what it was like.

Raven felt the same way. She swallowed, somewhat anxious.

"Indeed." She said in concurrence.

He smiled and put his gloved hand to her face gently. It fit perfectly there. She was frozen like stone under his fingers. They tilted their heads to the right and their lips touched lightly.

Suddenly, every cell in their bodies was screaming for more.

They parted and looked at each other dazed but smiled. They returned to kissing, this time more passionately and less shy. It was perfect. His hands went to her lovely locks of purple, his fingers running through them delicately. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck.

It was like the world was glowing all around them and at the same time the warmth was coming from inside of them. It was insane yet oddly comforting and soothing.

They parted again for some breath and looked at each other.

Raven looked slightly dizzy and definitely dazed.

Beast Boy smiled.

"Well... That makes it official." Raven said seriously. She slightly grinned in a way that Beast Boy thought was cute.

"Cool." He held out his arm for her to link with. "Shall we, madame?" He had been watching too much TV for sure.

The mystical girl rolled her eyes but smiled, nodded and laced her arm with his.

* * *

_Throw me out in the cold_

_Save this world from me_

_So I don't have to see_

_The evil of one's doing_

_His power of me_

_That is what I was once forced to think_

_The world that could have been_

_Obliterated and taken from under our feet_

_Is suddenly more beautiful than I ever could have thought_

_I ever could have felt_

_Flowers no longer wilt_

She read her poem again in her room and suddenly it had a very, very different meaning...

* * *

A/N: I know the poem isn't the best. Raven could've probably written a much darker, more Shakespeare and Edgar Poe-esque poem but I did my best I guess. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
